salju merah
by HitsuKiro16
Summary: salju yang merah ini sebagai tanda bahwa aku selalu bersamamu... don't like? don't read


Hai..

Langsung saja.

**Salju Merah**

**Disclaimer : TITE KUBO**

**Pairing : HitsuHina**

_Salju yang merah ini sebagai tanda kalau aku selalu bersamamu..._

_**Flashback...**_

Sesosok perempuan bermata _hazel _menatap suaminya yang sibuk bekerja di divisi 10. Cowok bermata _emerald _itu tampak sibuk dengan _paperwork_nya. Karena kedatangan perempuan itu, cowok itu sadar dan menghentikan pekerjaannya. Perempuan itu tersenyum tipis, sedikit merintih, kemudian dengan muka pucatnya dia tergeletak ketanah yang dingin itu.

"Hinamori!"

_**End of flashback...**_

"Shiro-chan... makan dulu... sup nya keburu dingin..." Cewek bernama Hinamori Momo itu menawarkan sup hangat kepada kekasihnya, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Hitsugaya menggeleng, lalu berkata,

"Nanti dulu, ada yang harus kukerjakan.." Hinamori hanya tersenyum tipis sambil berjalan kedepan TV. Dilihatnya Hinamori sedikit merintih dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah, Hitsugaya berdiri dari kursinya dan memegang tangan Hinamori.

"Beristirahatlah, aku akan mengerjakan tugas divisimu ini.. kau sedang tak sehat.." Hitsugaya memegang tangan Hinamori. Dingin. Seperti salju, wajah Hinamori tampak seputih salju, napasnya terengah engah, tubuhnya dingin, bahkan mengigil. Hitsugaya tentu cemas akan itu, namun tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Dihatinya, rasa sakit karena melihat kekasihnya seperti itu benar benar tak bisa ditahan.

"Aku.. hhh.. tak apa...hhh... Shiro-chan.. aku baik baik sa..." belum selesai menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hinamori tergeletak lemas ditubuh Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya menggendongnya dan menidurkannya didekat perapian. Supaya hangat tubuhnya. Mungkin dia kedinginan.

"Hinamori.. kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu..." Hitsugaya yang melihat kekasihnya lemah didepan matanya menitikkan air mata. Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan kecuali menjaganya dan menyayanginya. Hinamori tersadar, melihat Hitsugaya menangis, Hinamori memegang pipi Hitsugaya lembut.

"Shiro-chan...hhhh.. mengapa menangis?" Hitsugaya menggeleng cepat sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Aku tidak menangis kok.. sudahlah... kau tidurlah..." Hitsugaya melepaskan _haori_nya dan memberikannya kepada Hinamori. Hitsugaya menutupi sakitnya luka hatinya itu. Tak ingin ditunjukkan tangisnya itu kepada kekasihnya, tak ingin dia menunjukkan pedihnya perasaan akan kehilangan, tak ingin menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya karena tak bisa menjaga kekasih hatinya ini.

"Hn... Shiro-chan?" Hitsugaya menoleh ke sumber panggilan itu.

"Terimakasih..." Hinamori tersenyum lembut, walau pucat, wajahnya manis sekali, senyuman itu membuat Hitsugaya miris, Hitsugaya tersenyum lalu beranjak pergi untuk melanjutkan tugas divisi Hinamori. Setelah sekiranya Hinamori tertidur, Hitsugaya tak kuasa untuk menangis, hatinya sakit, sangat sakit, senyuman tadi seperti senyuman terakhir yang akan dilihatnya.

_**Beberapa hari kemudian...**_

"Hinamori! Kau sudah cukup baik! Beritahu Toushiro ya!" Unohana-_taicho_ tersenyum senang. Hinamoripun berjalan keluar dengan gembiranya.

"Bagaimana? Hinamori?" tanya Hitsugaya penasaran.

"Baik baik saja kok.." Hinamori tersenyum senang, tapi tubuhnya masih belum sembuh benar, mukanya masih pucat, tangannya masih dingin.

"Kamu pulanglah dulu, aku akan bertemu dengan Unohana-_taicho, _Matsumoto, tolong Hinamori ya" Hitsugaya memberi code disertai dengan anggukan Matsumoto, _fukutaicho _divisi 10 berdada Himalayan itu.

Hitsugaya masuk keruangan itu dengan wajah yang sedih. Unohana-_taicho_ hanya menggeleng pelan. Hitsugaya yang tahu maksudnya itu hanya tersenyum kecut, lalu ber_-shunpo_.

Setelah sampai kerumah, Hinamori berlonjak lonjak kegirangan ditaman dekat situ. Hitsugaya memperhatikannya dari jauh. Matsumoto menepuk bahu_ taicho _nya, Hitsugaya hanya membalas senyuman kecut.

"Hinamori tidak selemah yang anda bayangkan, Hinamori kuat... aku percaya, Hinamori pasti bisa melewati masa kritis ini..." Hitsugaya lagi lagi tersenyum kecut, dengan penuh harapan ia harus bisa menjaga Hinamori.

_**Setelah kira kira 3 bulan lamanya... musim dingin...**_

"Shiro-chan! Salju!" Hinamori berteriak teriak. Kesehatannya lebih mendingan. Dia sudah bisa berjalan tanpa banyak terengah engah, dia sudah jarang mengalami pingsan, dan lebih lagi, dia sudah nyaris sembuh.

"Hn... sudahlah.. beristirahatlah... uhuk uhuk.." Hitsugaya terlihat terbatuk batuk. Hinamori mendekatinya.

"Shiro-chan? Kamu sakit?" Hitsugaya menggeleng cepat sambil tersenyum tipis. Mukanya tampak agak pucat.

"Hanya batuk batuk kok... uhuk uhuk.." Hinamori heran. Matsumoto masuk ke ruang itu, sambil membawa sebungkus yang kelihatannya seperti... obat.

"_Taicho, _ini... ups... hai Hinamori-chan? Sudah sehat?" Matsumoto kelihatan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi segera beralih cepat karena melihat adanya Hinamori disitu.

"Sangat! Berkat Shiro-chan dan juga Rangiku-san!" Hinamori tersenyum senang.

"Hinamori-chan, jalan jalan yuk, sambil melihat salju diluar, indah lho..." sambil mengajak Hinamori keluar dari ruangan, Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk lemah.

Setelah mereka berdua keluar, Hitsugaya membuka bungkusan itu, kemudian segera meminumnya.

Semakin sering keadaan ini berjalan, hingga kira kira 2 minggu lamanya kesehatan Hitsugaya melemah, sering pula dia terhuyung huyung. semua orang disitu, di divisi 10, bahkan se kota Karakura pun tahu apa yang terjadi pada keadaan Hitsugaya, terkecuali Hinamori.

Suatu hari, Hitsugaya, Hinamori, dan Matsumoto berjalan jalan di daerah divisi 10. Keadaan Hitsugaya sama sekali tidak membaik, malah semakin memburuk, batuk batuk semakin sering terjadi, tak bisa bernapas, sampai mudah lelah. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang menjadi penyebabnya, sakit apa, gejalanya apa? Bahkan tak ada yang tahu.

"Shiro-chan? Kau tak apa kan?" tanya Hinamori cemas. Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum. Matsumoto melihat Kaptennya itu terhuyung huyung pun waspada. Tiba tiba Hitsugaya sempoyongan lalu jatuh ketanah yang berlapiskan salju putih. Hinamori terbelalak kaget, Matsumoto segera memanggil orang terdekat disitu. Hinamori memegang tangan Hitsugaya, dingin, Hitsugaya berkeringat dingin, mukanya pucat mendadak, Hinamori menangis. Air matanya menetes di salju yang putih itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, Hitsugaya tersadar dari pingsannya. Dilihatnya Hinamori menangis dan terus menangis. Hitsugaya memegang pipi Hinamori lembut. Hitsugaya mencoba menarik _zanpakutou-_nya, kemudian menggoreskan ke tangannya. Darah mengalir jatuh dari tangannya ke salju putih ditanah. Hinamori kaget. Hitsugaya menggenggam salju yang sudah terhias darah itu sambil berkata,

"Salju yang merah ini sebagai tanda kalau aku selalu bersamamu... Hinamori..."

Setelah itu, Hitsugaya menutup matanya perlahan, tangannya terkulai lemas ketanah, salju yang digenggamnya jatuh berceceran ditanah. Hinamori berteriak histeris melihat tingkah Hitsugaya. Segera datang anggota divisi 4, Hitsugaya diangkut oleh anggota divisi 4 yang datang atas perkataan Matsumoto. Hinamori kembali menangis histeris. Tangannya menggenggam salju yang dipegangnya. Dilihatnya _zanpakutou_ Hitsugaya tergeletak ditanah. Hinamori menarik _zanpakutou-_nya sendiri lalu menggoreskan ke tangannya. Darah kembali mengalir ke gumpalan salju tadi. Hinamori menggenggam salju itu, kemudian segera ber-_shunpo_ ke tempat Hitsugaya dibawa.

...

...

"Shiro-chan!" Hinamori berteriak melihat Hitsugaya yang masih terdiam dan terpejam itu. Hinamori mengguncang guncangkan tubuh Hitsugaya, menangis, berteriak sekeras mungkin. Hitsugaya merasakan itu, Hitsugaya berusaha membuka matanya. Melihat Hinamori ada didepannya, Hitsugaya tersenyum tipis. Hinamori menunjukkan bekas luka goresan tadi dan salju yang terus digenggamnya, Hinamori berkata,

"Salju yang merah ini sebagai tanda bahwa aku selalu bersamamu... Shiro-chan... bertahanlah... hiks... hiks.." Hinamori terisak, Hitsugaya sedikit terbelalak dengan apa yang dilakukan Hinamori terhadap tangannya. Hitsugaya memegang lemah tangan Hinamori yang tergores, diam sejenak. Tiba tiba Hitsugaya menutup matanya dan kepalanya tertunduk. Hinamori yang melihat tingkah Hitsugaya itu pun menangis. Hitsugaya segera ditangani. Hinamori yang masih menangis dibawa keluar ruangan oleh Matsumoto.

"Hinamori-chan, sudahlah... kamu percaya kan kalau Hitsugaya-_taicho_ pasti bisa melewati hal ini..." Matsumoto meyakinkan. Hinamori masih terisak.

"Hitsugaya-_taicho_ itu kuat, dia yang menjaga Hinamori-chan waktu sakit, waktu sedih, semuanya dengan sekuat tenaga Hitsugaya_-taicho_... semangatlah!" Matsumoto meyakinkan sekali lagi. Hinamori berhenti terisak, menghapus air matanya, berusaha tegar.

"Heeh, Shiro-chan pasti bisa!" Hinamori berusaha bangun dari sedihnya.

...

...

..

Pagi itu, Cuaca mendung, air hujan menitik sedikit demi sedikit. Disitu banyak orang menggunakan baju hitam. Suara jeritan jeritan tangis terdengar keras. Disitu seorang wanita berambut _Hazel_ sedikit terisak melihat seseorang dimakamkan.

"Hinamori-chan, ayo kita pergi..." Matsumoto membujuk.

"Hn..." Hinamori memantabkan dirinya dan pergi.

"Sampai jumpa..." Hinamori mengatakan lagi.

Lalu mereka pergi dari situ.

...

..

_**3 tahun kemudian...**_

"Hinamori? Nanti temani aku kesana ya?" kata seorang cowok berambut _silver_ dan bermata_ Emerald_ itu kepada Hinamori sambil menggendong anak cowok bermata _emerald_ berambut coklat kehitaman yang manis sekali.

"Iya, Shiro-chan.. Kamu kan belum kesana karena dulu kamu masih sakit..." Hinamori berbicara dengan Hitsugaya? Benar. Saat itu yang meninggal bukanlah Hitsugaya, tetapi Obbachan, nenek Hitsugaya.

"Hn... Kuroi, jangan nakal ya.. disana.." Hinamori berkata pada anak manisnya itu.

"Iya, Mama, Papa, Ayo segera berangkat.." Kuroi menarik tangan Hinamori dan Hitsugaya. Mereka menjadi keluarga yang bahagia.

Saat anaknya berjalan sambil mengejar kupu kupu, Hitsugaya mencium Hinamori. Ciuman lembut itu berlangsung lama. Setelah itu, mereka tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

_**=== Owari ===**_


End file.
